A. Field
The present invention concerns a device for drying a compressed gas and a method applied thereby.
B. Related Art
In particular, the invention concerns a device for drying a compressed gas which mainly consists of a compressed gas supply, at least two pressure vessels which are filled with a desiccant and which are provided with a first input and an output and a take-up point for users of compressed dried gas, whereby these pressure vessels are alternately used as a drying vessel for drying the gas and as a regenerating vessel for regenerating the desiccant in the vessel concerned.
Such devices whereby the compressed gas to be dried is first guided through a first drying pressure vessel so as to be dried by the desiccant and whereby at least a part of this dried compressed gas, either or not after expansion, is sent through a second regenerating pressure vessel so as to absorb moisture from the desiccant and to thus regenerate this desiccant are already known.
When the desiccant in the drying pressure vessel is saturated, the flow-through order of the pressure vessels is altered, such that the first pressure vessel becomes a regenerating vessel, whereas the second pressure vessel becomes a drying pressure vessel.
Thus, by alternately using the above-mentioned pressure vessels as drying and regenerating pressure vessels, one pressure vessel is each time regenerated, whereas the other pressure vessel makes sure that the compressed gas is dried.
Such devices which are made as what are called “loss-free adsorption dryers” are already known, whereby a waterproof desiccant is provided in the pressure vessels, such as for example silica gel or activated aluminium oxide (alumina) and whereby, in order to regenerate the desiccant, the hot compressed gas is guided directly through the regenerating pressure vessel so as to absorb moisture from the desiccant, after which the moist gas is cooled and is sent, via a water separator, to the drying pressure vessel so as to be dried by the desiccant.
By the term “loss-free adsorption dryers” must be understood dryers whereby the desiccant is dried in the regenerating pressure vessel by means of the compression heat of the compressed gas.
By the term waterproof desiccant is to be understood a desiccant in this case which is not degraded under the influence of free, liquid water which might be present in the compressed gas or which could be generated by means of condensation on the desiccant of the water which is present as vapour in the compressed gas.
Such a waterproof desiccant is required for loss-free adsorption dryers, since the dew point of the compressed gas entering the regenerating vessel may be higher than the temperature of the desiccant, as a result of which the moisture which is present in said gas may precipitate on the desiccant.
A disadvantage of such known devices is that they do not make it possible to obtain very low pressure dew points for the compressed gas of for example −70° C. or less.
Devices which are made as what are called PSA dryers (pressure swing adsorption), whereby the compressed gas is sent through the drying pressure vessel so as to be dried by the desiccant and to be subsequently guided to a take-up point for users of dried compressed air are known as well.
In this case, a part of for example 15 to 20% of the gas which is dried in the drying pressure vessel is branched off and expanded to a lower pressure to be subsequently guided through the regenerating pressure vessel so as to regenerate the desiocant available there.
Such a device is disadvantageous in that it consumes a large part of the supplied compressed gas flow, in particular in the order of magnitude of 15 to 20% of this flow at a typical operating pressure of 7 bar, as a result of which the energy consumption is large.
Another disadvantage of such a known device is that, because of the large loss of compressed air, it must be oversized so as to be able to supply a certain flow of dried compressed air.
An additional disadvantage of such known devices is that the required flow of regeneration gas is inversely proportional to its operating pressure, which implies that at lower pressures, the consumption of compressed gas increases at the side of the dryer.
Finally, devices for drying compressed gas are also known whereby a part of typically 8 to 10% of the compressed gas, after expansion and heating, is used to regenerate the pressure vessel saturated with moisture.
A disadvantage of such a device is that, as the desiccant is only effective when its temperature is not too high, for example at less than 50° C., whereas it is regenerated at a high temperature, an additional cycle step is required during which the desiccant is cooled immediately after its regeneration.
For this cooling, use is often made of an expanded part of the dried compressed gas at the output of the device whose cooling power is small and as a result of which this said gas will have to be sent for a longer while through the pressure vessel with the freshly regenerated desiccant.
Often, at the end of the cooling cycle, a relatively large amount of residual heat will still be present in the desiccant, which initially causes a bad drying, as a result of which, when the pressure vessels are switched, i.e. when the drying pressure vessel becomes the regenerating pressure vessel and vice versa, high dew point peaks may occur in the compressed gas at the output of the device.
The present invention aims to remedy one or several of the above-mentioned and other disadvantages.